User talk:Godliest/Archive 16
First! ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:25, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :olol. Gratz. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:26, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yep. If you archive now, I can get it 2 times in a row woo. ^_^ ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:26, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::To compensate for the blinking 590kb archive? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:28, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::Also, critique, now! ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:28, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Yes. To compensate for that. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:28, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::::It looks fairly good, not much to add. Just move it to testing and feature it. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:30, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Cocks Gogey 11:35, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Nowiki was cruel, i sry :( TA/HA? Gogey 11:35, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::So Godliest do you think the build will be trashed or vetted into the other category? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:56, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::NO idea. And I'm gunna eat now. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:01, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Alright. Also, can you clean up the article (if it needs to be) like you did for my other build? =D ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 12:05, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Love it please! [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 13:07, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::FIRST! Not really but whatever. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:40, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I win! uhhh i think. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 13:41, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::no. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:43, 20 April 2008 (EDT) No, I win. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 13:44, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :Wtf igor. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:44, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::ftW Igor, thx m8. :) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:46, 20 April 2008 (EDT) God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:46, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::How dare he mess with my comments. Igor....fail. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 13:46, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Igor = fail. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 13:48, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Or rather Igor=Lack of success? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:48, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::I win. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:49, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Don't beat the dead horse. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:51, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::No U! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:53, 20 April 2008 (EDT) btw My guru account was hacked! I suspect Rusty. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:51, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :I suspect you failed :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:53, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::No U! It Rusty, he shits about me on guru! --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 13:55, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::Stop complaining, nobody likes you on guru either tbh. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:01, 20 April 2008 (EDT) Whoever that is stop changing the font and striking everything. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 13:59, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :Igor. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:03, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::Well then Igor stop. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 14:05, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::Godliest is the only person who likes him anyway -.- —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:06, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::: :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:07, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:07, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::::F33L TEH WUB! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:07, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Rawr if you dont like me Piss! :D and learn to sign you comments. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:18, 20 April 2008 (EDT) Panic HAs won [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:16, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :Panic =/= kitty. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:18, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::You didn't have Cure Hex unlocked.. fail. ~ ĐONT TALK 14:26, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::^ Gogey 14:29, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::^ ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 14:29, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::^ or wait wut :p But Onslaught=killing rampage kind of. So Kitty Rampage=Killing Rampage (on) Kitties, kk? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:35, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::No, it's true. That's totally me. flist me and if I'm on spam me like crazy. I love spam. And nigger jokes. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:28, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::::kk, i'll do that :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:29, 21 April 2008 (EDT) RA Triple monkage... for like the 5th time today :/ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:37, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :I've gotten 1 monk so far. You doing international or america? Gogey 14:45, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::Internation. Also I'm playing with a ele with pet! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:47, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::Dual monkage, 1 R/D (me) and a E/R. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:47, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Havent you heard? Beastmaster Elementalists are the new meta. Gogey 14:55, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::::fuckign unlucky. Lost after 4 flawless victories. dual warrior, 1 rit and 1 monk equals win. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:57, 20 April 2008 (EDT) here it is. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:00, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :Thats 1337.Gogey 15:03, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ` You can only win if you go Monk. It's the only possible way you'll ever get points. Ever. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:07, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :That and echo mending. BRANDNEW yay for RA. ::Granted. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:15, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::is actually extremely annoying. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:18, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ALSO! I ran with a W/Rt with Spirit Light and Mend Body and Soul! fuckign winrar. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:22, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :I had 10 consecs with stone dagger machine (me.) and 3 wammos. I win. BRANDNEW ::12 consecs with a four-warrior team. One of them was packing WoH. --71.229 18:16, 20 April 2008 (EDT) OMFG :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvRqnd4ymus&feature=related ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:17, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :And that's fucking awesome. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:41, 20 April 2008 (EDT) Why Is archive 15 called Archive 145? ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:33, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :Ehm, yes. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:41, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::I'm asking why it is called that. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:45, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::More like why not. Gogey 15:53, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Because 15 =/= 145. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 15:55, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::::14,5 maybe? BRANDNEW ::::::Then Godliest needs to add a "." in between 4 and 5 so it reads "14.5". ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:00, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Or maybe he just skipped 16 till 144 to be sexy? - Brandnew. ::::::::Is this really important to you? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:08, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Yes. I'm an orderly person--and 145 doesn't come after 14. So that is not in order. Thus, I crack down on it. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:09, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Stop being so neurotic D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:10, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::: QQ less, where would the world be without orderly people?BRANDNEW 16:12, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Right here -.-" ~ ĐONT TALK 16:16, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::: ^^^^ ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 16:19, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::BACOZ i TRULL U! Everybody wubs me thats why lulz!!!!!! :p --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 18:21, 20 April 2008 (EDT) View or restore 2568 deleted edits? Great shit, man! -- Armond Warblade 18:07, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :wait what? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:20, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::does it have something to do with igor's epicly stupid failure of moving this talk page? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:22, 21 April 2008 (EDT) You Are very clearly wrong and insanehttp://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=PvXwiki%3AAdmin_noticeboard&diff=490457&oldid=489784. That is the most invicible build ever. Every dies before you even leave the gates because it's so awesome. Duh! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:52, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :Sorry. I'll go revert my build. And I also thank you from the bottom of my heart for pointing out such things, and you aren't sarcastic even though I obviously fail. That's what I like with you; you keep refraining from being sarcastic. If you say something you're always saying what you think and not hiding behind a wall of sarcasm. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:54, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::lol? hiding? from what? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:56, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::The pathetic reality and truth. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:57, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::::...That the build is good? wtf? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:58, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::::The build is leetsauce. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:59, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::It's overpowered. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:01, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::It's over NINE THOUSAND!!!! - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 12:02, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Lol @ DBZ reference. "What's his power level?" "It's over NINE THOUSAND!!!!" ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 12:25, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::No, no, no. It's "What does the scout say about his power level?" "It's OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!!!!!!!" [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:48, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Scouter, not scout. Gogey 18:12, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::I'm sorry I don't watch DBZ. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 18:39, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::It's for the best. It's just a lot of screaming and blurry fists and power blasts that take so long to charge that even a parapalegic retard could d-shot them. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 18:46, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Omg. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 19:11, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::No, it should read "even a paraplegic retard could BHA them with a flatbow." ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 19:22, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Don't forget the Spirit of Winds, and the fact that you're blinded. That means you'll have to try BHA 20 times over, but you have the time. -Mike 20:04, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Definitely. But it's fun as hell to watch for the lulz :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:25, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Shadow Walk + BHA, wheeeeeeeeee. :) --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:28, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::We're talking about Dragon Ball Z here now, duh. They stand around for 5 minutes before casting, duh. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:28, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::You'd have enough time to charge Skull Crack and interrupt them with it. lololololol. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:30, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::No! Because they scream so much (Cry of Frustration) CONSTANTLY! So you're always interrupted. PURE FUCKIGN WOANGE. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:31, 22 April 2008 (EDT) Igor and 1RV Ummm, seeing as you have a rapport with him, you might want to explain this as per Wizardboy's post on his user talk. I mentioned it once already, but I don't want to get into another long pointless discussion with Igor. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 11:32, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :What should I say? I'm not exactly understanding anything at all. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:36, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::You have to say: Bad Igor! Reverting is Bad! Bad bad bad! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:37, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::Just encourage him to drink that paint thinner they call "Russian Vodka" until he dies a painful, lonely death. Just like every other russian male over the age of 7. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:41, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::You must protect your body fluids! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:47, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::"After we reset your broken bones and put your blood back in, we helped ourselves to a kidney!" - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:50, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::NO QUOTES! I can't remember any quotes I here :p (now just because I said that, it won't be a fucking quite) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:53, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Dr. Hibbert. The Simpson's episode where Homer gives his kidney to his father. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:56, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::That's the guy doing like "höhöhöhö"? Anyways, you could quite south park and I would in most cases know what ur talking bout. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 13:39, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::No wai! Moar edits moar drama! Who cares about my talk anyways? So its just for my own pleasure Im making it look pretty and Ska is a vandal. :p And wussup with the dumb quote about Russian Vodka and wishing me death? lol Panic you are taking it too far (and your facts are untrue, stupid. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:49, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I can assure you, there are true and relevant statistics on the (large) number of deaths from Russian Vodka and the obscene rate of alcoholism in Russia. It also has a factor in that HUGE death rate of yours. Use Google, dumbass. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 14:53, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Panic, you have fallen from the moon or what? No such things in Russia (I am from there and know better than you)--[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 14:58, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::I just think you might get through to him more that I would by explaining that getting into a revert war with Skakid is likely to result in more attempts to instigate poor behaviour on Igor's part by Skakid and others and possibly another ban for Igor if it gets disruptive enough. I don't think Igor is disruptive on purpose, more through misunderstanding. I could try to explain things on PvX more, but that is clumsy and clogs Recent Changes. You see him in game from time to time, maybe it would be easier to explain there. Plus I think he thinks I'm out to get him a little bit. I really think that he could be a reasonable member of the PvXWiki community, if it weren't for a the massive explosive outbursts. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 15:00, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Yup. That's right Igor. Your own government is from outer space too. It's their statistics. Read a newspaper. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:25, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::And Alien's have anal probed the chinese government and made obama their slave! And America is a big fucking conspiracy, has anyone actually been there? No, not that I know! FUCKING LIES! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:29, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::In Soviet Russia, CONSPIRACY IS YOU! But seeing as it's just swirling-the-drain Russia instead, statistically you'll just die before you reach 50. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Panic ( ) 20:31, 22 April 2008. :::::::::::::::In Soviet of Russa, comments sign YOU! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:36, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::I died from alcohol poisoning before I could. That's Russia for you - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 15:37, 22 April 2008 (EDT) (RI)And in line with the original subject. Good game Igor. Good fucking game. Although admittedly this time the vandalism is actually vandalism and kind of blatant. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 15:43, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! You ruined the perfect time for a nice combo breaker :( Please ragequit or l2combo break :( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:50, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::What's a combo breaker? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 15:53, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::Waitwhat... you honestly don't know? Anyways see archive 8 and archive 7 for sum gud ones. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:58, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I still don't get it. What's a combo breaker? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 16:03, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::something to do with indenting, lies about Russia. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:06, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::...lies about Russia published by the UN and Russia itself... <_< - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:08, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Combo breaker is resetting the indent but adding C-C-COMBO BREAKER!!! And America is a big fucking conspiracy, and so is UN and Russia. The only thing that exists are Aliens and their sandbox MMO called earth. Global Warming=overheating, bad cooling. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:09, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::C-C-COMBO BREAKER!!! - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 16:11, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Other way round Misery, were did you get the info from panic, get me a link. because the info is untrue.--[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:13, 22 April 2008 (EDT) You have to reset the indent, don't put a random # of indents. xD Or it was on purpose, which would make me look really stupid right now. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:17, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :I think we all know by now that I make a lot of mistakes. I mean, I thought Vengeanceway would work. I forgot about interrupts and I thought 30 seconds was long enough to roll teams. But I think my new style of combo breaking might catch on. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 16:19, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah by me, and then there would be pain lulz. :p --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:21, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::You really did? From where did you realise it was bad, then? And well, we'll see. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:22, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::FUCKING DOUBLE EDIT CONFLICT. Keep spamming so Godliest has to archive. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 16:23, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Vengeanceway bad? QQ Brandnew pew pew me! ::::And you just want to first dontu? EC x5! Here is a taster, Igor: http://www.guardian.co.uk/world/2005/oct/24/russia.nickpatonwalsh If you want to learn more (and get the story from something more reputable than a newspaper) JUST FUCKING GOOGLE IT. Or check Wikipedia FFS. Anything in their articles is cited and so you can check out the sources of information for yourself. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:23, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :Lulz wodka. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:25, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::Lulz yr 2005, panic, a lot of things have changed since then, at the time the Russia and UK had hard time with yeach other also, so dont mind that info, at all, Its out of date. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:27, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::No, it hasnt. I repeat. If you want to learn more (and get the story from something more reputable than a newspaper) JUST FUCKING GOOGLE IT. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:28, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Want to join the EU? You can't. (Unless you're already in ofc.) Brandnew pew pew me! 16:29, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Out of date info Panic. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:30, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::It just so happens that if you would stop being illiterate and look up your countries latest statistics that the information, while published in 2005, is still accurate. Your life expectancy is still less than 60 and your death rate is still at the levels seen in third world African countries RAVAGED BY HIV/AIDS AND MALARIA. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:32, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::And no GW. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:34, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::No GW? Brandnew pew pew me! :::::::::No GW? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:37, 22 April 2008 (EDT) Here, you retard http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demographics_of_Russia. That was hard, wasn't it? More deaths than births. Life expectancy < 60. MASSIVE suicide rate. etc etc. And all that info is up to date. 2006/7 Census info and 2008 estimates. Sources at the bottom of the page. QED, faggot. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:38, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :QED? I guess it has something to do with epicly owning someone. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:39, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yes, it's the mathematical equivalent of PWND! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Q.E.D. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:42, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::Panic ffs, population is decreasing because birth rate is dicreasing, it a well known problem, but it doesnt mean that people die early or any other shit you are saying. also about suicides: Russia currently has a rate of 30 suicides per 100,000 people6, which although among the highest suicide rates in the world, has been steadily decreasing since it peaked in the late 90s, including a 30% drop from 2001 to 2006 < 2 years have passed since 2006 and things do get better. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:44, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::Heh, you should've typed it fully out. That'd be awesome, a bit Latin always looks impressive (Latin acronyms too, but still not THAT impressive). -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:45, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::I shall address your points. ::::1. "population is decreasing because birth rate is dicreasing" ::::No, it's not. Look at the deaths compared to births. Also read the "Declining population" section. ::::2. it doesnt mean that people die early or any other shit you are saying ::::Please refer to the "Death Rate" statistics and the "Life Expectancy" statistics. Compare with other countries in Europe, North America, China, and Africa. ::::3. among the highest suicide rates in the world, has been steadily decreasing ::::DESPITE the decreases it is STILL one of the highest in the world. Better does not mean it's now Good. Or even OK. ::::4. 2 years have passed since 2006 and things do get better ::::No, 200X statistics are published at the beginning of the following year. So 1 year has passed. Also, the stuff estimated for 2008 is based on things like planned improvements. ::::So you're in denial, tbh. Read the article, check the sources, and compare to other countries. Also, stop arguing. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 16:54, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Panic you are wrong, look at the birth rate, an averege family has one child, so basically more people die then get born, thats it, it doesnt mean people in russia die early, they dont. Its fun watching how you are trying to prove me something about the country I am from, I clearly know better dont I? --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 20:34, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::He is using facts though... —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:45, 22 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::I will happily get Grinch to confirm as Panic is saying. He is Russian, speaks russian, and is older than you. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:46, 22 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Exactly how important is this? And grinch will definitely say the opposite to what Igor says too :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 03:09, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Please. Refer. To. The. "Death Rate". Statistics. And. The. "Life Expectancy". Statistics. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:24, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Oh and if you (igor) think that you know better about a country just because you live there, you should maybe reconsider. Panic (or anyone else) can easily just google some info about sweden and then know more about sweden - or at least what they googled about sweden - than me. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 04:35, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I know sweet fuck all about Germany but I've only lived here about six weeks... - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 04:42, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Germany has sexy beers. Still prefer Czech but it's a close second. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:45, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::I say absolute vodka>everything else containing alcohol! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 04:47, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Germany has beer?!!~?! I haven't seen any! - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 04:48, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::lol. you're cute. Also, take a trip to Poland Godly and get some vodka made from potatoes like it should be. ;)- [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:52, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::I didn't mean to lead you on Panic, spoken for. Sorry. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 04:54, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Cute in a puppy sorta way. Not in an Eva Longoria sorta way. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 04:56, 23 April 2008 (EDT) C-C-COMBO BREAKER!!! - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 04:59, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :WINRAR! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:01, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::I do good, yes? - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 05:02, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::The first one wasn't the best one, but this one is gudly! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:03, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Very well done. I didn't even see a combo to break! Also, Guiness is good for only two glasses then it starts tasting awful. Discuss. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:04, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::At the mere age of 16 (soon 17 :p) I've yet to taste much alcohol :p I've tasted some extremely bitter beer (yuck!) and some "Normal Vodka". I prefer to see my friends drunk while I drink coca-cola^^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:21, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Go hard or go home imo. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:28, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::NO U! :P Last time I played Super Smash Bros instead^^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:29, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Playing Melee while being tipsy is hard. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 06:03, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Try playing Mari Kart Wii with the Bowser Bike instead <_< - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 06:08, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Maybe playing Ikurga while tipsy gives me a higher score ;o -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 06:18, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Playing HA while tipsy equals win. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:17, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Beer is an acquired taste that is worth acquiring. If you are drinking beer and everyone else is drinking Vodka you will be sober enough to remember the stupid things they do, but by the time you get drunk everyone else will be too drunk to remember the stupid things you do. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 07:47, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Right... tastes awfully anyways. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 07:53, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Liar :) Brandnew pew pew me! :::::::::::::::No u! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:01, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Me? again, liar. Brandnew pew pew me! 08:39, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Drinking vodka on ice is like eating really spicy food. Once you get used to it you can't taste the alcohol anymore. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 08:02, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Sounds very promising^^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 08:46, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Stop the wodka, start the beer please. Brandnew pew pew me! :::::::::::::::::No fizzy yellow. Dark and manly. Cellar temperature not fridge temperature plskthx. - image:miserysig1.jpgisery -TALK 09:51, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::Panic, you drink polish vodka, its water. I dont dink and never drank alcohol myself but I know it for sure and you cant compare russia to africa, duh. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:23, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::You see, the population is declining because the birth rates are low thats it, you cant disprove it, also, death rates are not HUGE how you say. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 11:26, 23 April 2008 (EDT) HA gg at facing vE with unranked sway :p [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:54, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :Lost against IV team :/ Damn that team sucks ass, way too slow spike and extremely easy to counter too. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:24, 23 April 2008 (EDT) ::Oh and 10% morale boost! :D [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:26, 23 April 2008 (EDT)